Laser Tag
Laser Tag is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on May 20, 2016. Synopsis James tells a story about an epic laser tag battle he was in for someone's birthday party. Plot The laser Hunters The laser was invented by Arthur Schawlow in 1957, whom James wanted to invite for a game of laser tag, but Schawlow is dead and would have been 95 if he was alive at the time of upload. When James was fifteen, he went with his friends for a birthday party at a laser tag place. Since they had to wait for the game that is still playing to finish, James and his friends were playing arcade games while waiting. Then a group of four guys who were older than them walked in wearing all black clothing. James thought they were goths but realized they were wearing camouflage because the arena was dimly lit. James did not know their names, but he decided to call all four of them "Hunter", just because he thinks only someone named Hunter would do this. Before the game starts, an employee has to tell everyone the rules of the game then make them repeat rules which are no running, jumping, or climbing. The four Hunters did not say anything. Fight or light It was time to go into the large multilevel arena. The vests had different colored lights to designate different teams (red, yellow, blue/green (James forgot the actual colors)). James and his friends were having fun until he came across a group of people wearing bright strobe lights on their shoulders. It was the Hunters. After getting hit so many times, James ran to one of the towers and started "camping". Then when one of the Hunters showed up, he started "spamming the trigger" (repeatedly firing at the Hunter) James' laser tag code-name was "A_Girl", so that whenever he shot someone, the screen would say "A girl shot your chest/back", and it is so hard not to laugh when a young adult man yells, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GIRL!" The Hunters were wearing black tape over their sensors so they couldn't being seen. Neither the Hunters nor James' team won the game. End-card It had been three weeks since the last TheOdd1sOut video because James was busy celebrating his birthday, but he mentioned that he posts comics in his social media platforms so that viewers would have something to laugh at while waiting for the next video. James got an e-mail of May 4th from a guy who was coincidentally also named Hunter who said that he is an Airsofter and has a YouTube channel with only 17 subscribers, and he asked James to give his channel a shout-out, but Hunter forgot to tell James the name of his channel. The video ends with Alex (It's Alex Clark) saying that he has a family who are all named Hunter/Huntra (not really). Characters *James *TJ *Nick *Hunters *Employee *Arthur Schawlow *Gabe the Dog *Alex Clark Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This video was rewritten in The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up. *The video in the beginning of this one is "YTPMV | Tetris Main Theme ( Gabe The Dog Remix )". *Gabe the Dog was also mentioned in the beginning of the a Q and A video, where James mentioned that Gabe died on the day of Donald Trump's Inauguration. *James sings "Oh say can you see" from the United States national anthem "The Star-Spangled Banner" after realizing that Arthur Schawlow is dead. James would later sing some more lyrics from the anthem in the Our Hamsters video. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016